


A Mother's Lullaby

by hazelstory12



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelstory12/pseuds/hazelstory12
Summary: A story that I wrote when I was eleven and before I had an account to any fanfiction site. Join me twice a week for terrible writing from my past self.Sunclan and Moonclan have existed for generations. What happens when a Sunclan cat and a Moonclan cat fall in love with one another? Will they unite the clans or will the Warrior Code tear them apart?
Kudos: 2





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting this story for everyone to enjoy, with only minimal editing from the original for ease of reading. When I originally wrote this, I wrote very short chapters. I will be compensating this by posing twice a week. Enjoy!

~~~~~Hello, you must be lost, Starclan is that way but you should stay just for the night. I still cannot comprehend what happened in my life. This place is called The Place of No Stars. Me? I loved someone who killed me and I betrayed the Code if you want to hear my story and life go and touch this pool. ~~~~~

Allegiances

Fireclan

Leader: Swiftstar- mostly white with brown patches, green eyes, she-cat

Deputy: Redleaf- red tom with green eyes, tom App. Mistpaw

Medicine Cat: Smallestfire- a small ginger she-cat with small darker patches, amber eyes

Warriors:

Blackear- light brown tom with one black ear, amber eyes App. Badgerpaw

Branchpelt- brown tom with amber eyes App. Rainpaw

Fadinglight- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes App. Hazelpaw

Ravenflight- black tom with yellow eyes App. Sparrowpaw

Heatherheart- brown-cream she-cat with green eyes

Falconstrike- cream & brown Siamese tom with blue eyes

Whitestripes- pale brown she-cat with pure white stripes

Apprentices:

Mistpaw- pale gray she-cat green eyes

Badgerpaw- black and white tom yellow eyes

Rainpaw- dark gray tom with small black flecks

Hazelpaw- brownish-red she-cat with one white ear hazel eyes

Sparrowpaw- brown tom with cream patches green eyes

Elders:

Flightfeather- brown she-cat amber eyes

Stonefoot- gray tom, blue eyes, oldest cat in clan

Moonclan

Leader: Nightstar- black tom with a white muzzle, amber eyes

Deputy: Appleclaw- dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Spiritwind-very pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors:

Darkcloud- dark gray tom, blue eyes

Stripefur- gray tabby tom with blue eyes App. Ashpaw

Woodnose- brown tabby tom with green eyes App. Pantherpaw

Robinfeather- brown she-cat, amber eyes App. Snowpaw

Puddlesplash- pale gray she-cat with brown flecks App. Rainypaw

Dimlight- black tom, yellow eyes wanted to be med. Cat App. Shadowpaw

Riverwhisper- dark gray she-cat blue eyes

Fogstep- gray tom, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- white she-cat with light brown flecks, yellow eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with a brown tint, green-hazel eyes

Pantherpaw- smoky black tom, orange eyes

Rainypaw- gray she-cat, blue eyes

Ashpaw- gray tom with dark gray tail-tip, blue eyes

Elders:

Dirttail- Brown tom, green eyes, dark brown tail

Skyeye- white tom with blue eyes, blind, oldest cat in clan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The blue moon ran up the sky slowly and there was frosty air that pierced my fur. The leaves were now turning brown-red like my pelt after a long summer.

“Hazelpaw, come on!” A pale gray she-cat urged.

“Coming Mistpaw,” I called. Mistpaw is my best friend and tonight there is a gathering. I padded near my leader and we went to a place that had two trees next to each other with a river in between, even in the moonlight it was beautiful. _Wow, this place is better than I imagined._

“Come on let’s meet the other apprentices, Mistpaw,” I padded to a young white she-cat.

“Hello.” I mewed, waiting for a name.

“Oh, hi my name’s Snowpaw, yours?”

“Mine’s Hazelpaw and this is Mistpaw,” I replied pointing my tail to my friend.  
“Nice to meet you both,”

A loud yowl made my ears hurt. “The gathering has begun.” Nightstar the Moonclan leader called.

“Moonclan has two apprentices, Rainypaw and Ashpaw” The old leader stepped down, letting Swiftstar up.

“Fireclan as well has two new apprentices, Sparrowpaw and Hazelpaw, and a warrior, Whitestripes.” She swiftly, hence her name, leaped down.

“Hi!” A strange voice said. My heart skipped a beat from the attack of him/her.

“Who are you? You scared me half to death!” The cat leaped in front of me.

“Sorry, I’m Pantherpaw.” He had orange eyes and black fur. _Odd for a cat._

“Hey, meet me at sun-high: the border.” Then as if I never saw him, he vanished.


End file.
